Red Hawk
Red Hawk The Red Hawk is a new flying fortress under development by Communist Empire, only one has been completed as of now and is located at an airbase near Moscow Purpose The Red Hawk was designed to be the ultimate weapon for ruling the sky, air and sea. Only one has been constructed at the moment because the weapon needs to be tested but many more are planned for construction with each CR planned to receive at leaste one of the Red Hawk flying fortresses. Other nations have expressed interest in the Red Hawk and may request that Communist Empire build and sell Red Hawk flying fortresses to them but because the weapon is so powerful the nations will only be able to buy one, must be a long time ally of Communist Empire and will receive a less powerful version of the Red Hawk with many features such as the HBI system, the shock cannon and the missile silos removed, these less powerful Red Hawks will also be purposely built with many weaknesses that only Communist Empire knows such as a weak tail amour section that if hit in a certain place could destroy the whole Red Hawk these weaknesses are included incase the nations would ever try to use their Red Hawk against Communist Empire, the information on these weaknesses will be classified and will not be told to the buying nations. As of now Poland has requested one Red Hawk for their airforce that will be delivered in one year. Armament The Red Hawk is heavily armed and is escorted by its own escort division when on the move or stationary. The Red Hawk is armed with many anti aircraft guns on its wings and body aswell as several SAM sites aswell, it also has eight missile silos that it can use to launch cruise missiles, nuclear missiles chemical missiles, blackout EMP missiles or the new shockwave missiles under development by Communist Empire, it also will be armed with one Shock Cannon on its underside for taking out ground forces. It also has a Digital Optical Stealth system which renders the Red Hawk invisible when activated. It also has large amounts of very powerful computers on board and has the new HBI (Human Brain Interface) system on board aswell. The Red Hawk was going to be fully linked into CIBSAI so it would require no crew but isnt because of Aaron J saying that CIBSAI should not be given a weapon that powerful to use incase of it ever rebelling. Engines The Red Hawk has six very powerful jet engines, along with large fuel tanks it can travel 4,000 kilometers and back making a grand total of 8,000 kilometers and can reach a top speed of 1,000 km/h. It has a maximum height of 60,000 meters. Power source The Red Hawk is powered by one internal nuclear reactor that can be shut off at anytime incase it is damaged or a fault is detected, four large fully charged batteries act as an emergency backup power supply should the nuclear reactor have to be shut down. Construction One Red Hawk flying fortress has been completed as of now and is stationed in a military base north of Moscow. Communist Empire is planning to give each CR at leaste one Red Hawk, one special Red Hawk with more advanced amour and weapons is planned to be constructed for Aaron J to use as a mobile command center and a transport aircraft. Each Red Hawk takes only three to four months to build due to Communist Empires advanced construction equipment. Cost Because of the advanced equipment need for the Red Hawk each one costs 20,000,000,000 rubles, all the costs of the Red Hawk are covered in the national military budget. Category:Communist Empire